Domesticity
by Rethira
Summary: Seishirou is making Subaru learn how to cook. He is also not helping.


This was written for a prompt on the CLAMP kink meme. The prompt was: 'TB/X AU Seishirou/Subaru - Domesticity and sex on the kitchen counter. I don't care how, just make it happen.' So I did.

Warnings: m/m sex and Seishirou (who totally counts as a legitimate warning).

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Babylon or X/1999 or any of the characters therein. I make no money from this fanfiction.

* * *

Subaru is cooking – well, sort of cooking. He's not very good in the kitchen, but Seishirou is never home to cook, and he insisted that Subaru learn, because 'you need feeding up'. But Subaru does try. He knows that it shouldn't affect him like it does, but when Seishirou gets that disappointed look on his face, Subaru feels horribly guilty. So he's trying to cook. Nothing fancy, but food of some description. It hasn't gone very well. Subaru always gets distracted and his dinner goes up in flames. Literally in flames, on more than one occasion. Subaru tries not to let Seishirou know about those little accidents, but the smell of smoke is kind of hard to get rid of, and Seishirou always gets this annoying little smirk on his face afterwards.

Anyway. Subaru is cooking when Seishirou comes home. He's early, which is a relief. Seishirou can work at any hour, but he prefers to work late at night. When he comes home early, it's because he's not working. At least, Subaru assumes so. He knows that Seishirou can't work every night, but he does seem to be out more frequently than he really should. Subaru doesn't ask what Seishirou does in his free time. Seishirou _does_ ask about Subaru's work, and throws away some of what he calls 'less important' cases. Subaru tries to get him to stop it, because all of Subaru's cases are important, but Seishirou has a sixth sense about Subaru's cases and always gets to them first.

The point is, Seishirou comes in. Subaru jumps slightly, because Seishirou usually tells Subaru when he's coming home early. Well, not tells in so many words, it's more something in his eyes and movements. Except, not really that either. It's the promise in his eyes and his lips when he leaves. Today, there had been none of that. Seishirou had left with his normal look of vague satisfaction, which, Subaru knew, was because he had Subaru where he wanted him. Namely, living with Seishirou. And sharing a bed with Seishirou, although thinking about that made Subaru blush furiously and stutter in what was apparently the most adorable manner. Subaru had a sneaking suspicion that Seishirou only wanted Subaru to live with him because he didn't want anyone else to see Subaru blush or hear him stutter.

"You know, Subaru-kun, you really should concentrate more," Seishirou says, breaking into Subaru's thoughts. He's moved to stand behind Subaru, one of his hands on the counter and the other settling around Subaru's waist. Subaru feels quite trapped. It's not a very nice feeling.

"Y-you're home early, Seishirou-san," Subaru says, looking back to his dinner. He can't quite remember what it was he was trying to make now, which probably means that any attempt to actually finish cooking it will leave it completely inedible.

"Mmm, yes. I couldn't wait to see my little Subaru," Seishirou replies. Subaru looks up at him – his dinner is a lost cause by this point, and it's obvious Seishirou wants something. The sooner he gets it, the sooner he can cook dinner. "If you stop stirring then it won't cook properly, Subaru-kun," Seishirou says. The hand on Subaru's waist tightens, pulling Subaru closer to Seishirou. It makes Subaru blush, and tremble, because he knows what Seishirou wants and he may be... well, not experienced, but he's done it before. Just because he's done it before doesn't mean anything though. He still goes bright red at the suggestion and he still tries to hide behind his hands and every morning will find him clutching the sheets to him in mortification.

"I-um, you're distracting me, Seishirou-san," Subaru mumbles. Seishirou laughs and uses his free hand to turn off the stove. He turns Subaru around and presses a brief kiss to Subaru's lips. It makes Subaru's head spin, like Seishirou's kisses always do. Subaru gets caught up in them, lost in the press of lips and the movement of Seishirou's tongue. Subaru is intensely vulnerable when Seishirou kisses him. So he isn't really surprised to find himself perched on the kitchen counter – safely away from the stove – when Seishirou stops kissing him. Subaru blinks a little, and clutches at Seishirou's shoulders. The older man is mouthing at Subaru's neck, his own hands resting possessively on Subaru's waist.

Subaru makes soft little noises as Seishirou sucks and licks and kisses his neck. He can't help it, like he can't help the bright red blush from travelling over his skin, or Seishirou's hands from slowing undoing the buttons on his shirt and pushing it down his arms. Seishirou pauses slightly to get rid of Subaru's shirt, and his own, and then he leans back down, cradling Subaru as he kisses his way across Subaru's pale chest. Subaru closes his eyes and loses himself in the feeling. Seishirou's hands and lips move across him hotly, spreading warmth and leaving trails of fire burning on Subaru's skin. Subaru wants. He makes a desperate noise, unable to articulate properly anymore, when Seishirou's hands move to his trousers and start taking them off. It's gentle, but in such a way that it also can't be denied. A sort of forceful gentleness, really.

"My pretty Subaru-kun. You're very eager tonight," Seishirou says, and he has to know that saying something like that will make Subaru squirm in embarrassment. Seishirou laughs softly and his mouth drops lower. Subaru really squirms then, partly because this is _so _unhygienic, but mostly because Seishirou is really very good at this. Subaru doesn't know why Seishirou would be good at this. It's hardly the sort of thing he should be good at, but he is and he can drive Subaru to the edge, just from this. Subaru can't help knotting his fingers in Seishirou's hair, or making tiny little noises, wordlessly begging Seishirou. Seishirou understands him of course, and moves his mouth more firmly, sucking and licking and it sends Subaru half out of his mind.

Seishirou stops. Subaru kind of expected it. Seishirou is Seishirou. He can't help being slightly cruel. Denying Subaru what he wants is something Seishirou has made an art form out of. Subaru trembles slightly, and pants softly, as Seishirou finishes undressing and slicks his fingers. He kisses Subaru's neck and presses his fingers into Subaru, drawing a quiet moan from Subaru. Subaru wraps his legs around Seishirou's waist and tries to drag him closer. Seishirou makes an amused noise low in his throat and his fingers move and flex in Subaru. It's not good, or bad, really, but it will be, Subaru knows. Seishirou licks a stripe along Subaru's neck and bites gently and his finger press on that spot inside Subaru that makes him moan and squeeze his eyes shut.

"Subaru-kun, open your eyes," Seishirou says. His fingers press against that spot insistently once more and Subaru opens his eyes. Seishirou kisses him and pulls his fingers out. His warm hands lift Subaru and then he is pushing inside. Subaru clutches at Seishirou's back and rests his head on Seishirou's shoulder as Seishirou enters him. He can't stop his whimpers from escaping his mouth, and he knows Seishirou wouldn't want him to. Seishirou likes hearing his noises, likes hearing Subaru's pain and pleasure and knowing that he controls it. Subaru doesn't deny him that. Even if he did, it would still give Seishirou satisfaction. Seishirou kisses him again, and moves his hips. Subaru gasps into Seishirou's mouth and squeezes his legs tightly around Seishirou. Seishirou lifts Subaru and then pushes him down again; the movement inside Subaru is all the stimulation he will get now, but it is almost more than enough.

He whimpers softly in time to Seishirou's movements and tries to keep his eyes open. Even when they are open he can't see anything clearly; Seishirou's eyes, one gold, one white, are the only stable things in his world. Their intense stare sends another blush spiralling uncontrollably across Subaru's skin, and Subaru has to look away and bury his face against Seishirou's shoulder. He muffles his little gasps against the pale skin, and clutches Seishirou tighter. He can feel the pleasure building, that familiar feeling that just keeps on building and can't be denied. Well, it can, but only when Seishirou is feeling particularly cruel. When he is being cruel, he can keep Subaru balanced on that pinnacle, that edge, until Subaru is all but broken. During those moments, Seishirou is the only thing in Subaru's world and Subaru thinks that that matters more to Seishirou than Subaru's suffering. But today, there is none of that.

Seishirou kisses Subaru, tugging his head up and kissing him, his beautiful cold eyes burning into Subaru's soul, and Subaru can't stop it, can't hold himself back. He loses himself in Seishirou – the pleasure Seishirou has given him and Seishirou – and when he comes back to himself, he is mostly on the kitchen counter and Seishirou is smiling his knife blade smile and pressing sweet kisses to Subaru's bare skin.

"I-Seishirou-san-in the kitchen?" Subaru asks helplessly. Seishirou's smile changes, becoming just barely softer, and his fingers slide over Subaru's skin.

"Hmm, yes, Subaru-kun. Now, what do you want for dinner?" he asks. Subaru looks at him with wide eyes. Seishirou is still just as naked as Subaru is but he simply does not care. Subaru does, covering himself as best he can as he slips off the counter. Seishirou watches him out of the corner of his eye as he moves around the kitchen. He's going to cook dinner, so Subaru takes the moment to escape and clean up. He picks up his clothes hurriedly, and absently scoops up Seishirou's as well. Subaru can feel Seishirou's eye on him. It's a predatory look, a hungry look, one Seishirou only started wearing after that day in the hospital. Subaru is used to it now. He's used to the way Seishirou's eye will sometimes wander over him like he's a particularly delicious meal, or prey to be hunted. He's used to Seishirou watching him with desire in his eye.

"Whatever you want, Seishirou-san," Subaru replies as he slips into their bedroom. Seishirou follows him a few minutes later.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

_Rethira_


End file.
